


growing up and first and second kisses.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, first kisses and dorky gfs, mentioned diamari (platonic) and diamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Ruby supposed that was growing up.





	growing up and first and second kisses.

Ruby supposed that was growing up. Getting used to your older sister dating your best friend. Dating your best friend’s other best friend. Seeing your two other self-proclaimed (and self-accepted) older sisters trying to confess their feeling someone with interesting results. Dating. Love. Broken hearts. Ruby guessed that meant growing up because aside from that everything seemed to be the same.

 

She still hadn’t given Yoshiko a kiss. They had been dating for three months and twenty days and none of them had even tried to kiss the other, at least on the lips. Once Ruby had kissed Yoshiko on the cheek (after they had dated for two weeks) and Yoshiko had almost turned into a puddle after that. The two of them were too embarrassed to do it again, later, so they just held hands and cuddled closer to the other and that was alright and nice and fantastic but Ruby couldn’t help but think about Yoshiko’s lips and when she would be able to kiss them.

“Onee-chan, when did you give your first kiss?” Ruby asked. Dia was getting ready for a date she had with Hanamaru and yelped at the question.

“My-my first kiss? Why would you like to know such a thing?” She sounded nervous and Ruby felt confused and more interested.

“It’s because-because Yoshiko-chan and I… We still… We still haven’t kissed each other.” She said. The Kurosawa sisters hardly ever felt embarrassed when talking to the other nor they hid things from the other.

“You two still—? Well, I guess I owe you that story, the story behind my first kiss. I am sorry for not telling you about it before, but please bear in mind that it still flusters me to this day, which is the reason why I hid it from you.” Ruby muttered a fast ‘don’t worry sis’ because she wanted to listen to the story as soon as possible. Dia sighed. “I gave my first kiss to someone two days after my thirteenth birthday.” And it was Ruby’s turn to yelp.

“You-you didn’t give your first kiss to Maru-chan?” She asked. Dia shook her head and kept braiding her hair, though she seemed to be more stiff due to the embarrassment.

“I did not. The person I gave my first kiss to…” She sighed again, this time deeply. “It was Mari-san.” And Ruby was so shocked she couldn’t react. Dia noticed that and started explaining the situation. “It was one of her dumb games. She dared me to kiss her, and I did, but on the cheek. She pouted and said it had to be on the lips. I refused, but you know how Mari-san is… It didn’t last more than a second, though I could still feel her lips tasted like lemon candy. It was just that one time, anyways, and such thing didn’t ruin nor affect our friendship at all. We also never touch the topic, unless Mari-san wants to act funny… That is, then, the story of my first kiss. It wasn’t romantic nor something I’m proud of, but I can’t lie and say I’m not happy I gave my first kiss to her. At least I gave my first kiss to someone I cared about, to someone I loved, even if it was just platonic love.” Dia stopped talking and took a deep breath. There was something melancholic about the look in her eyes.

“To Mari-chan…” Ruby muttered, looking at the ceiling. She wanted to ask Dia how it felt but she had told her it had lasted less than a second so it was an useless question Dia would refuse to answer. “How about to Maru-chan? Did you give her your second kiss?”

“There is no such thing as a second kiss, Ruby. But if you see it that way then yes, I gave her my second kiss.” Ruby looked at her with that one look in her eyes and Dia knew she wanted to know more. “We were at the library. She showed me a book. ‘Look,’ she said. ‘Read this’. And when I got closer to the book she kissed my lips. We hid our faces behind the book and kept kissing for a minute or two. Hanamaru-san can be as smooth as silk, when she wants.” She was blushing but wasn’t frowning, which was odd, coming from her.

“Was it romantic?” Ruby asked, smile on her face. Dia stood up. She was ready and it was almost time for her to leave. She smiled and patted Ruby’s head.

“That depends on how you see it, Ruby. To me it was. It was like taken out of a book or fantasy. But that’s my opinion. I’ll leave now. Take care.” She kissed her forehead and left. Ruby looked at her until she wasn’t in sight. She sighed. She had a date with Yoshiko the next day and had decided she’d kiss her like it was the end of the world.

 

“So I, the fallen angel Yohane, destroyed them with the flames of hell!” Yoshiko screamed as they walked into the cinema. Some people shushed her but Ruby oohed. “Cool, right?!” She asked. Ruby nodded. They sat down on the last line, by the center, Ruby on the left and Yoshiko on the right.

“I’m-I’m glad to be Yohane-chan’s little demon.” Ruby said. Yoshiko blushed. Even if the room was dark she could still see the expression she had on her face.

“Uh, yeah, you must! It’s a very rare gift from a fallen angel to make you her apprentice, so you must be thankful at all times!” She exclaimed. More people shushed her and she shushed them. Ruby giggled.

They talked as silently as they could until the movie started and when it did Ruby noticed Yoshiko really couldn’t control her tone of voice when talking. Someone even said they’d make sure Yoshiko was kicked out of the cinema and Yoshiko would’ve picked a fight with them if it weren’t for Ruby holding her arm and giving her her puppy eyes look. She knew Yoshiko couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes.

Ruby started holding her hand when half of the movie was already over. She squeezed it and she felt Yoshiko becoming a puddle in the seat next to her, though she squeezed her hand as well. They started doing that. Squeezing once, twice. It was like they were trying to communicate doing that. And then the both of them squeezed at the same time. They looked at the other. Ruby, whose eyes were shining, and Yoshiko, who had the hood of her hoodie on looked at each other and Ruby giggled and gave her a kiss. She could feel Yoshiko stiffening but then she kissed her back. The movie had a love-song playing and everything was perfect, Ruby though. She felt like a princess, she felt like she was in heaven, she felt pure bliss. Kissing Yoshiko was like everything she liked at once; she felt butterflies fly around them and that was sappy but she was in love and kissing her girlfriend for the first time; she was no one to blame.

They stopped kissing after a minute. Ruby’s mouth ached due to her big (biggest) smile. Yoshiko pouted.

“Who— why did you stop?” She asked. She looked like a sad puppy and Ruby was all giggles. Yoshiko leaned closer to her. “I… Can you kiss me one more time?” And Ruby did so, because that was growing up. Kissing your girlfriend and feeling on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. sixth day of the random song fic thing: ready!! boom. got another breakup song today but took a line from it + the cinema and wrote this. hope it's good, hope you liked it and see you tomorrow for the last fic of this sort!!! take care and peace out!! o7


End file.
